looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Porky's Badtime Story
Porky's Badtime Story is a 1937 cartoon starring Porky Pig and Gabby Goat. Plots Porky and Gabby are threatened to be fired after showing up late, yet again. So now Porky and Gabby have to make sure they get to work on time the next day and struggle throughout the evening to get some sleep. Summary Porky and Gabby are busy sleeping away when the alarm clock begins to ring at 6:00 a.m. Porky turns away from the clock and they resume sleeping until four hours later when Porky realizes how late they are. They quickly dress and get into their car before zooming to work. Upon arrival, Gabby and Porky run into the building, only to slow down and tip-toe inside the room. They manage to clock in around 11:15, just in time to be caught by the boss after Gabby yanks on the lever belonging to the device. He starts to speak to them in a calm manner, eventually yelling at them and telling them they will be fired if they ever show up late again! The following night, Porky and Gabby prepare for bed around 8:00 p.m. Gabby isn't very happy about this but Porky reminds him that they can't show up late again or else they're out of jobs. So after he turns out the light, Porky goes to bed. At first all is calm... until a cat begins to make too much noise. Porky gets up and throws a shoe outside the window, then thinking he hit the cat he turns away and prepares to get back into bed - only to be hit with the shoe in the process. And so he tries again, this time closing the window so that the first mistake isn't repeated. But Porky didn't count on the shoe flying in through the other window... Porky decides to try a third time but decides he will try to outsmart the cat. So he pretends to throw the shoe and dives underneath his window. He waits a moment, then peaks outside, just in time to be hit by a random shoe as he walks away. Followed by many more seconds later. Back in bed, Porky yawns tiredly and is about to attempt sleep once more when a bug flies into the room. He begins to swing his pillow at it until Gabby angrily tells him to quiet down, since he can't sleep. Which earns him a pillow to the head, effectively getting the bug too. Almost! Not even ten minutes later, the both of them are almost asleep when the window shade begins to rise, causing moonlight to shine into the room. Porky gets up and shields his eyes before getting out of bed to close the shade. He gets back into the bed as the moon goes to the other side of the house and he is forced to get up and shut that shade as well, but it seemingly develops a mind of its own. Multiple times it threatens to rise, only to instantly shut when Porky catches it in the act. This tricks Porky into believing it is shut and he returns to bed. However, the shade resumes raising, then shutting as he looks at it. This continues for a couple of minutes until Porky has finally had it and he yanks the shade to hang under his bed. But when the uncooperative shade snaps away, it pulls the bed springs out with it from Porky's bed, causing his bed to fly against the wall and Porky to fall out of the frame in a daze! Even later that night, a horrible storm occurs. He gets up to shut the window and gets into bed with Gabby, as his bed is still ruined. A puddle on the roof leaks onto the bed and Gabby investigates it. And just for a moment, thinks Porky wet the bed until rain drips onto his face. He angrily yells and opens an umbrella. Porky warns him its bad luck but Gabby refuses to listen. Just then lightning strikes the umbrella. Gabby unhappily continues to talk and ends up accidentally makes things worse when the small puddle on the ceiling opens and causes a massive wave of water to rain down on the two of them, causing the entire bed to break and fall to the floor. As a result, Porky and Gabby spend the rest of the night inside shelves of their dresser when the alarm suddenly rings to inform them it is time to get up. At first, upon seeing it, Porky goes back to sleep but seconds later he wakes up Gabby and they quickly rush to get to work again. Unfortunately as they arrive, Gabby and Porky see that their workplace is closed on Sundays and they quickly rush back home to return to bed. As soon as the alarm resumes ringing, Porky smashes it with a hammer and the episode draws to an end... Notes * This film was remade in 1944 as Tick Tock Tuckered. * This is the directing debuts of Robert Clampett. * Originally in Production this cartoon was titled, "It Happened All Night". But censors insisted a change of title due to alleged risque implications. * It is took them an hour to get to work and they are two hours late then Porky and Gabby have to clock in around 9:15 am daily. Goofs *As the boss is preparing to yell at Porky and Gabby, the cuff of his jacket turns blue. *As Porky hides under the window, his leg flashes black/vanishes for a couple seconds. *As Gabby blows feathers out of his mouth, his top flashes a dark color. Gallery File:Porky's_Badtime_Story_Scene_1_Black_&_White.png File:Porky's_Badtime_Story_Scene_4.jpg File:Porky's_Badtime_Story_Scene_2.jpg File:Porky's_Badtime_Story_Scene_3.jpg File:Porky's_Badtime_Sotry_Scene_5.png File:Porky's_Badtime_Story_Final_Scene.jpg External link Classic, Rare and Censored Cartoons @ archive.org (You'll find the colorized version of the cartoon here) Category:Porky Pig Cartoons Category:Cartoons directed by Bob Clampett Category:Shorts Category:1937 Category:Black-and-white cartoons Category:Looney Tunes Shorts Category:Post-1935 Black & White Looney Tunes